


Next to you

by KokoroSakurada



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroSakurada/pseuds/KokoroSakurada
Summary: It has been two years since Adrien and Marinette have met each other on school and as the saviors of Paris.During the past summer break Ladybug and Chat Noir e finally take Hawkmoth's miraculous, which revealed the true identity of Hawkmoth, but with the peacock miraculous still missing . This hit Adrien's life hard. It turned his world upside down. Leaving him all broken and alone in his new apartment.Returning to school seems to be the only option left to keep his mind of his dad since moving away from his house after the staff left when they found out about Hawkmoth's true identity didn't help much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic so it can be a bit crappy. I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Marrinette's PoV_

 

_S_ _igh_. "What's wrong Bugaboo?" Chat softly lands next to Ladybug. "Ah good evening Chat. I'm worried that Hawkmoth's assistant will take revenge on us with the peacock miraculous because we finally defeated her boss." "Don't worry too much about it. We can have some peaceful days together now, right? Just us two patrolling through Paris and defeat thieves and all." Ladybug laughs softly "You make it sound like some kind of date, stupid kitty" "Well it can be a date if you want to have one with me~" 

 

_Ah. There he is again with his flirting_. 

 

Ladybug decides to stand up and start with the patrol. "Let's just start with our patrol now, Chat" Chat suddenly grabs her hand and pulls it to his mouth and gives it a kiss. "M'Lady, I already patrolled the city earlier. Why don't we just hang around for tonight?" 

 

_What is he planning to do this time..._

 

Ladybug pulls her hand away. "Chat... What are you trying to do this time..?" He looks away from her with a painful look in his eyes. "The same as always.. I just want you to accept my feelings" "Chat.. I told you before.. I like someone else."

 

_When will he stop hurting himself like this and just accept that I can't return his feelings._

 

"It has been almost 2 years since you told me that Ladybug! How come he still doesn't like you back? You're an amazing person! Why won't you just realize that he doesn't see you like I do?!" Ladybug looks at Chat Noir with a terrified look on her face.

 

_This is the first time Chat shouted at me like that..._

 

Chat looks at Ladybug and realizes what he just said and how he said it to her." L-Ladybug.. Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you like tha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ladybug already jumped away, leaving a terrified and lost cat behind.

 

_Why am I running away..?_ Ladybug's mind turned blank after what Chat said. She realized that she was being a hypocrite the entire time. Even though she knew that Adrien just sees her as a friend, she still keeps on loving him and wanting to become his girlfriend, although it's impossible. 

 

Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally trips over a roof tile and almost falls off the roof until Chat grabs her leg and saves her from falling off. He gently pulls her up.

 

"Ch-chat..?" She looks at him and notices that he's about to cry. "Sorry for following you... And sorry for shouting at you like that.. I really didn't mean to hurt you.." Her heart breaks as soon as she heard those words and sees a tear sliding down his cheek. Ladybug hugs Chat really tight and starts crying. 

 

_How could_ _I not have seen how much he cares about me? Am I that blinded by love?_

 

"You're not the one that has to apologize Chat. I'm the one that should apologize for being so dumb and such a hypocrite to you. You also saved me right now" She slowly pets his hair to calm him down. Ladybug giggles when he hears a soft purr coming from Chat. "Y-you're not a hypocrite Ladybug. I just shouldn't push this in your face every time we see each other. It's also my fault for being so stupid and not thinking about your feelings" "Kitty.. It's not your fault at all. You're just someone like that, it defines who you are along with your stupid cat-jokes~"

 

Ladybug pulls his cat ear gently and laughs. Chat joins Ladybug with some cat jokes. "Stupid? They are purr-fect m'lady~" 

 

**...**

 

After a few cat jokes and a lot of laughing Chat stands up and holds his hand out to help Ladybug stand up. He bows in front of her "Care to join me to enjoy the view on the Eiffel Tower? I already prepared a spot for us. Just for this one last time" Chat lifts his head and looks at Ladybug with a soft smile, one she's never seen on Chat's face. "Alright kitty~"

 

**...**

 

**"** Okay I think this is just the definition of a beautiful view." Ladybug stared with sparkling eyes to the beautiful scenery. The twinkling light of the Christmas lights made Paris look even more beautiful, especially during the clear night. "Beautiful right?" Chat gently sits down on the blanket and grabs another blanket to keep himself warm and comfy. 

 

"Come sit down next to me m'lady." "Ah sorry Chat. I was just lost in this beautiful view. Thanks for bringing me here..." "It's just adorable to see you completely lost in thoughts and staring at the scenery. Makes me want to see you staring at me like that too, Bugaboo~" 

 

_S_ _uch an idiot, that cat._

 

Ladybug gives him a push and giggles. "Alright alright, I'll stop after this one last 'date'" "Promise me, stupid cat" Chat suddenly changes from a smirk to the same soft smile as earlier. _That smile is making me worry now._ "... I promise Ladybug.."

 

_What was that change of attitude for? As if he distanced himself in an instant._

 

For the rest of the evening Chat kept on flirting with cheesy lines and cat-jokes in every sentence he said. Ladybug just couldn't stop laughing for all evening.

 

**...**

 

_Plagg_ _'s PoV_

 

  
hat arrives at his mansion and loses his balance, making him fall down hard on the floor of his room. He slowly stands up, a bit wobbly he falls down on his bed.

 

"Plagg. Claws in." The kwami comes out of the ring and flies over to Adrien. "Adrien, you sure about being okay? You seriously start to worry me a lot now. I'm even choosing to stay without you instead of flying over to your closet to grab a piece of Camembert. That already says a lot you know." Adrien slowly opens his eyes and stares at his kwami with cold eyes.

 

_Okay, his eyes are starting to look like his dad's, the only differnce is that he has bags under them and that his eyes are green_.

 

"As I told you Plagg. I'm okay. Go get your Camembert now." Plagg looks at Adrien with sad eyes as he turns his back towards his kwami. "I'm here if you want to talk to someone. I helped the previous owners with this kind of problems." Plagg gently smiles at the memories before he flies of to his Camembert.

 

"Good night, Adrien..." Although he knows that Adrien will be crying himself to sleep again.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I had nothing to do so I decided to write another chapter since the last one was a bit short. Sorry~
> 
> Let's start!

_Adrien's PoV_

 

"Bee! Command him to stay still with your power!" "Alright Ladybug!" Ladybug kept Hawkmoth binded against the foot of the Arc de Triomphe with all her strength as Queen Bee did her thing to keep Hawkmoth put. "Chat! Grab his miraculous! It's his brooch!  Now is the chance! Before the peacock slips out of Rena and Carapace' hands!" "Alright M'lady!"

 

_No! Don't do it! It'll ruin everything! You're going to lose everyone around you! Just don't!_

 

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I ONLY WANT TO SAVE MY FAMILY!" Chat ran towards Hawkmoth and grabbed his brooch as fast as he could, ignoring what Hawkmoth said. 

 

_Listen to him Chat Noir! Don't ignore what he said! There's no way back!_

 

Chat Noir turned around to see who Hawkmoth really was all this time, the man that ruined the Parisians lives. Which turns out to be his own dad. 

 

Gabriel Agreste.

 

**...**

 

" **NO! DON'T LOOK!"** Plagg jumps out of his bed to check up on Adrien as soon as he heard him shout. Completely full of sweat, Adrien pants heavily and looks around. "Adrien, calm down. You're in your apartment. You and me are the only one's here. Not your da-" "Shut up, Plagg. You already said it to me like a thousand times by now and it's not helping." Plagg frowns and returns at his bed. 

 

Adrien lets out a deep sigh when he looks at his clock, showing that it's 6:45. _Seems like I no longer need an alarm to wake me up on time._

 

Adrien slowly gets out of his bed, unwillingly. "Sorry Plagg for my sudden outburst on you. I'm just tired." Plagg purrs as Adrien gently pets him and gives him a piece of Camembert. "It's alright. Just be careful at school. You know how everyone is going to look at you." "Heh. Yeah... I hope Nino, Marinette and Alya won't look weird at me." He looks down and away with a gentle smile. 

 

_Please don't tell me they're leaving me too, like everyone else._

 

_~~~_

 

_Marinette's PoV_

 

_Ugh. After what Chat said to me and how he looked at me I really couldn't sleep at all. At least I'm not late._

 

"Ma. Ri. Nette! Morning gurl! Did you hea-. WHOA YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE MARI!" "I knowww... For some reason I could't sleep and yeah. I feel like I'm about to die...." "Hmmm.... Let's sit in the back of the class~ You'll be able to take a nap then" Alya winks and gives Marinette a shoulder bump and grabs Marinette when she noticed she was about to fall down. 

  
"Damn. You okay Marinette?" "I am, I am, Nino...." "Ah Nino, did you see Adrien yet?" Marinette jolts up as soon as she hears her crush' name. Alya smirks "Ah. Marinette has been revived. I bet you didn't hear about Adrien returning? He said to Nino he's going to be joining us again~" "I hope he's alright though... After everything that happened to him..."

_Nino is right._ _I wonder what happened to his dad and his staff. I heard that Nathalie was the first to leave the mansion, without a word even. Later everyone left one by one. I think the only one left was that gorilla guy. How is Adrien taking this all in?_

_Wait, didn't Nino tell me that Adrien moved to an apartment? To get rid of everything that reminded him to his dad or something. I'm so worried. I'm even starting to regret taking Hawkmoth's miraculous. Why did the press came there to film it all. They ruined Adrien' s life completely_.

"Earth to Marinette? Adrien is here, girl. Let's go talk to him to make him feel welcome." "A-Alright!" Marinette covers her mouth and blushes immediately as soon as she realized that she shouted very loud. "S-sorry, you startled me for a sec there.."

 

_I hope he's okay.._

 

~~~

 

_Adrien's PoV_

 

_I really shouldn't have come to school. Everyone is still looking weird at me and gossiping about me, as if I'm Hawkmoth himself. Not his son. I hope Nino is here somewhere. I really need him to show them that I'm not a threat to them._

 

_"_ Adrien! We're here!" A sudden smile of relief covers Adrien's face and sighs softly. _Thank you God._ "Good morning Nino, Marinette and Alya. How are you all?" "Don't worry about us, you idiot!" Nino gives him a shoulder bump "You're our priority now. So. How are you, Adrien?" 

  
_S_ _eriously Nino, just let my mind rest and help me think about something else..._ _I already had enough with it when the press showed up in front of my door on the day Hawkmoth's identity got revealed... I even got a trauma on that day._

"Adrien? You awake buddy?" Adrien startled and jumped back, hitting a girl behind him accidentally. "Huh? Geez. Watch out Hawkmoth boy." The girl scoffed at him and walked away, making Adrien freeze.

_I really shouldn't have come to school. Everyone hates -_

"H-hey! Don't talk to him like that! He's not Hawkmoth. He's the complete opposite of it! Believe me!" The sudden shout next to Adrien knocked down his train of thoughts. He didn't expect that Marinette would shout like that. She was always the timid type.

The girl turned around and glared at Marinette, making her regret what she just did. Well, that's what Adrien thought but when he looked at Marinette, he noticed that she was glaring back at her.

_Woah, she's amazing._

"PFT." Alya starts laughing super loud when the girl finally left. "Wow Marinette, I never expected you to do that, especially to someone you don't even know!" "It's just pissing me off that people think that Adrien is as horrible as Hawkmoth. Besides,.." She turns to Adrien and he notices that she's blushing wildly "I think that you don't resemble him at all! I think you're perfect in comparison with him!"

When Marinette notices that everyone just went quiet all around her and that Adrien's cheeks and tips of his ears were red, she blushed even more and mouthed "What have I just done".

_I never thought that someone would say something so kind to me. Well, she even shouted it. She really is someone amazing._

_~~~_

 

_Marrinette's PoV_

 

_I need to get out of here this instant, but that'll embarras me even more when I see them again later. WHAT DO I DO?! I MADE ADRIEN BLUSH AND TO BE HONEST I JUST WANT TO STARE AT HIS BLUSHING FACE BECAUSE IT'S SO CUTEEEE!!_

 

"Th-thank you for saying that Marinette.. I-I really feel flattered" Adrien looks away, still blushing. "Don't feel flattered! I meant every word I said! They're all true!" Marinette looks straight into Adrien's grass green eyes with excitement, making her blue eyes sparkle even more. 

 

_I seriously am going too far, aren't I? I hope he at least realizes that he's an amazing guy because he never notices how perfect he is. No one really complimented him sincerely. So i want to be one of the first doing it, even if he doesn't notice my true feelings behind it._

 

"Pft" The sudden snicker brought Marinette back to earth, at first she thought that Adrien was the one laughing but realizes that Alya and Nino were there this entire time. "I-I'm sorry Mari but this is just toi adorable to watch..." Marinette and Adrien blush even more and shout both at Alya "What do you mean 'adorable'?!" "It was a really emotional moment you idiot! I hate you Alyaaaaaa!" Marinette gives her a soft punch in her side as revenge, making Alya laugh even more. 

 

**...**

 

_Adrien's PoV_

 

"Okay class, choose a new seat, if you want to of course. The new students have a priority so please let them go first." 

 

_Oh right, new students. Where will I sit? I don't really want to sit in everyone's sight_

 

"Ah Adrien, shall we go sit in the back when there is still some place?" "Sure Nino, but why actually?" "Lila took the front seat where I sat last year and told me that she did that so that I have a reason to sit next to Alya and that _'her friend'_ will be joining us _soon_. She surely just sat there waiting for you" "Oh alright. I want to sit out of everyone's sight anyways. I'm probably going to bother everyone." Nino gives Adrien a shoulderbump "Don't think like that. We still like you dude. Don't care about what the others think of you. Be yourself. Now, let's go take a seat in the back."

 

_~~~_  
_Marrinette's PoV_

 

"Hey, Nino. You can sit next to Alya. You have the chance to do it now. I'll go sit next to Marinette, so it's not a problem" Marinette turns to Adrien immediately and blushes, mouthing an "Oh my god" and staring at him all confused. Adrien turns to her with a smile "I hope it's not a problem for you, Marinette" 

 

"On what point would that be a problem, you idiot?" Adrien blushes and Marinette stares at him. "Did I say that out loud?" "You did, Marinette, very loud even." Alya gives a karate chop on her head and smirks. "Just adorable to see you two~" "Sh-shut up! Just go sit next to your man now!" "Awhhh, don't be jealous that I have a lover when you're still single~ You'll get a lover very soon now~" Alya pats Adrien's shoulder and smirks at him. "Good luck keeping up with this girl Adrien~" "Just go Alyaaaaaa!!" 

 

_I didn't think Adrien wanted to sit next to me. I actually had the same idea in my head but I thought it would never happen in real... Will I even be able to survive this year?_

 

"Ah, Marinette. You can sit on the side so you can still talk to Alya if you want to." "Don't you want to talk to Nino?" "Oh don't worry about it. I can talk to him during the break. Also, I have you to talk to now." 

 

_I think my heart just skipped a beat._

 

**...**

 

"Are you sure you're okay, Marinette? You look all fidgety and you also look very uncomfortable." "Huh? Oh don't worry about it! I didn't sleep well last night. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any time now" "Me too actually, I think I'm still not used to my new apartment. It's so.. Different. I hope I'll get used to it soon." "I hope so too."

 

Marinette suddenly gasps "How about we make some good memories there? Like we can have a sleepover together! Us four, all together and having some fun! You never had a sleepover before right? It's a lot of fun!" Marinette smiles brightly at Adrien.  
, looking like she's about to explode of excitement. 

  
_What am I saying?_ _Am I seriously inviting myself to his apartment? I hope Alya and Nino will come with me.._

Adrien stares at Marinette, completely frozen. "Ah! A-Alya will come with Nino so it won't be us alone so don't worry!" "N-no it's not that! I'm actually really happy that you asked it.." He looks away, blushing "It makes me so happy because this time I'll be able to have fun with my friends for the first time."

**...**  
**Lunch break**

 

Alya jumps on Marinette from behind "I heard you and Adrien were talking about a sleepover~ Marinette is already going straightforward to 18~" Marinette jumps and blushes dark red "Wha-! It's not going to be us two only! Don't start taking conclusions all of a sudden! I wanted to invite you and Nino too.." "So it's a double date~ I see~~" Alya smirks and pokes Marinette's cheek. 

 

"Hey babe, look, you made Adrien blush when you said double date~" Nino comes to the duo, 'pulling' Adrien with him "Geez Nino, I'm just really happy.." he looks away and tries to hide his blushing face. "Aww~ Adrien you're so adorablee" Alya jumps on him and hugs him. "S-stop teasing him like that!" "Ohoho Mari is getting all protective over Adrien~" "I-I'm not, Alya!" 

 

"Nino, Alya! Can we borrow you two for a second?" "Ah Rose! Sure! We'll be right there!" Alya turns back to Marinette and Adrien with a bright smile "Now I have to go with Nino for a sec~ Don't do anything reckless~" She smirks, grabs Nino's hand and runs off to Rose. 

 

_Why now Rose... I can't handle being with Adrien all by myself.._

  
"S-so.." Marinette startles and tenses up. "Let's go to the cafetaria?" says Adrien with a soft smile, the same as Chat's smile yesterday.

_I recognize that smile from somewhere.. As if he's in a lot if pain.. I really hoped not seeing that smile again._

"Adrien, are you okay?" Adrien's smile disappears and becomes a small 'o' as he looks into Marinette's worried eyes.

_Why do you have such loose lips Marinette.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all liked the long chapter! Thanks a lot for the likes and the sweet comments! 
> 
> I'm so glad that my story reached the 33 likes and 800 hits and a bookmark too!! Thanks a lot to you all! I hope I'll be able to make this a successful fanfic!
> 
> See you next time~❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my first chapter? Tell me what I can change!  
> For people confused about what's going on, please read the description of this fanfic, thank you! 
> 
> Notice: I don't have an update schedule for this fanfic. I never know what school can drag in front of me, I'll try to update at least every month :3 
> 
> I'll keep you all updated on my status on my Twitter profile~ (@KokoroSakurada) 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
